homies_vs_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Gemini Saga
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C, 3-C '''(with Galaxian Explosion) '''Name: Gemini Saga Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 28 (Original Series) 21 (Episode G) Classification: '''Human, Gold Saint, Holy Pope '''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, telepathy (cross-dimensional level), telekinesis, 7th sense and 8th sense user, energy blasts (that can home in on the enemy from afar and different dimensions), forcefields, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and through dimensions, space and dimension warping to redirect attacks or create recurring loops to trap opponents, can cross other dimensions, can attack non-physical beings, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), can nullify illusions, can nullify or counter any technique after seeing it being used once, can remove the senses of others, can cast mind control on others, some resistance to illusions and destiny-changing attacks, illusion creation, able to see future events by reading the stars, has an alter ego, can remotely animate his own Gold Cloth to make it fight with his whole abilities from afar, invisibility, generation of sunlight into attacks, when acquiring the 8th sense, he has total control of his soul and body in the realm of death allowing him to resurrect, flight/levitation. Attack Potency: Star Level+ (Atomic destruction, can affect Gold Saints level), At least Galaxy Level with Galaxian Explosion on the Atomic to sub atomic lvl (cosmo users can focus their attacks to not damage the environnement), much higher in Episode G (Destroyed entire dimensions, Cronus complimented it's attack power) (Doesn't Focus on Raw destruction). Speed:Light Speed (at base)/FTL Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (can pierce a Gold Cloth) Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ Durability: Solar System Level+ (Tanked an attack from all of The Bronze Saints with their 7th sense), requires absolute zero to be frozen. Stamina: Nearly Limitless (Gold saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days) Range: Multi-dimensional/Universal+ Standard Equipment: Gemini Gold Cloth. A Golden Dagger that can kill Gods. Intelligence: Skilled Fighter. Impersonated the Pope of the Sanctuary for many years with minor suspicions among Saints, fulfilling diplomatic relations with several countries and manipulating wars and Gods behind the scenes. Also has shown high level illusion resistance and immunity ie repeatedly breaking Virgo Shaka’s illusions easily as well as resisting Gemini Kanon’s too. Weaknesses: Has a evil side that may take control of him but likely never in a battle. (Doesn’t apply to post-Sanctuary arc Saga) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Another Dimension: Using his Cosmo to break space/time, Saga opens another dimension that absorbs his enemies. * Demon Emperor Fist: With a quick movement of hands, Saga "cuts" the air, thus opening a kind of space in the atmosphere. Then after the space is open he shoots a beam of light that goes through the opponent's brain through a vacuum created that exceeds the speed of light due to lack of air resistance. This technique directly attacks the opponent's brain, allowing Saga to manipulate him through suggestion (pretty much as a "brainwashing") * Sensory Annihilation: This ability alllows Saga to withdraw all the senses from the opponent; all five regulars along with the sense of thinking and heart-stopping, leaving his enemy in a sort of vegetative state. * Labyrinth of Twins: Illusion to make enemies wander aimlessly around the Gemini Temple without being able to find an exit. Both Gemini Saga and Gemini Kanon are able to use this technique. the golden saints Capricorn Shura and Aquarius Camus were unable to get through it, even knowing that it was an illusion. * Athena Exclamation: An attack that equals the power of the Big Bang in a lesser scale, only three gold saints together can do this. * Galaxian Explosion: An attack equal to the force of a likely a supernova (he stated that this attack could pulverize stars, at full power it's stated to be comparable to the destruction of an entire galaxy, Cronus also complimented this attack's power in Episode G) A statement from the official guideline. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hax Category:Male Characters Category:Badass Category:Broken Characters Category:Saint Seiya